


First of Forever

by inkspottedandbrokenhearted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gifts, I mean honestly, Laith, M/M, Shadam, adashi, klance, secret santa gift, soft, teeth rotting fluff, this is probably the softest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/pseuds/inkspottedandbrokenhearted
Summary: This is a Secret Santa gift for a friend of mine!Shiro and Adam always decorated their house to the nines. Every window, every tree and bush, every inch of the roofline was covered in lights, illuminating the house so brightly that it could be seen from the very end of the street. The inside of their house was just as intricately decorated: garland hanging from the stairway and in all the doors, ornaments hanging from strings in the windows, figurines everywhere and two Christmas trees. Lance loved it. Keith loved it too, even if he always teased them about going overboard.“Merry Christmas, guys!” Adam said as soon as he opened the door.Lance was the first to step up and embrace him. “Merry Christmas! Thank you for having us over!”Or;For their yearly tradition, Keith and Lance go over to Shiro and Adam's Christmas night and this year Lance is determined to make it a Christmas they never forget.





	First of Forever

Lance finished zipping his jacket up over his scarf and headed out the door, shutting it tightly to lock the warm air inside. It was snowing big beautiful flakes that didn’t fall to the ground; instead they floated lightly on the breeze and danced delicately around him as he headed carefully down the driveway. This was his favorite type of snow, filling the air with that tangible feeling of magic that was associated with Christmas. He tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling as he saw his breath puff out in front of him. Just as he was reaching the end of the driveway, a car pulled to a stop in front of him.

Keith smiled at him from the driver’s seat a moment before Lance heard the doors unlock. He ducked in quickly, sighing at the warm air in the car. Keith was smiling at him, his long hair under a red beanie that looked so good on him it was almost unfair. Lance, for the life of him, couldn’t pull off hats. They just never looked good on him. Keith, on the other hand, looked great in every hat he had ever tried on, but beanies were Lance’s favorite. There was something about the way they pushed his hair over his eyes, the way his hair stuck out of the sides and back, curling up against gravity, that made Lance weak at the knees. Not to mention how cozy Keith looked.

“Ready?” Keith asked, even though he was already putting the car in drive and letting off the break.

“Absolutely.” Lance replied, settling himself into the passenger seat.

Keith and Lance had been dating for a few years and, every year since they had gotten together, Keith had taken Lance to help pick out their gift for Shiro and Adam. Keith was terrible at gift selection when it came to anyone but Lance. For the absolute life of him, he could not pick out a gift. It wasn’t even that his gifts were unsuccessful. It was that he’d go between so many options over and over again until he successfully talked himself out of all of them. Lance wasn’t there so much to give Keith ideas as he was to force Keith to stick with one of his ideas. Typically whatever he first picked out was what Lance voted for because, no matter how much Keith questioned it, his gut was almost always right.

“Whatcha thinking this year?” Lance asked as they continued the drive. They were already halfway to the mall and suddenly he was burning up in his winter gear. Still, he knew he’d be freezing once he got out, so he refused to remove anything. That was another way he and Keith differed— Keith was almost never cold. While Lance was bundled up in a scarf, winter coat and gloves, Keith was in a beanie and casual hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Somehow he lacked the ability to feel cold and Lance was indescribably jealous.

“Shiro said they need some kitchen stuff but that’s boring.” Keith clicked on his turn signal, glancing over his shoulder as he did so. Lance watched the way his hair slid over his shoulder and back as he moved, marveling at how long it had gotten.

Seized by the sudden urge to touch it, he reached out and gently threaded his fingers into the silky strands. “Gifts don’t have to be extravagant and exciting, you know. If they tell you something they specifically want, that’s what you should get.”

“I know,” Keith replied with a sigh. “It’s just— who gets excited over getting a _whisk_ for Christmas?”

Lance laughed then, the sound coming easy to him. He looked at Keith fondly, shaking his head, noting the way his laughter brought a smile to Keith’s face. “Okay, a compromise. Two things. A boring kitchen item and something a little cooler.”

“A _lot_ cooler. Cool enough to come from me.” Keith replied with false sincerity as they pulled into the mall.

Unsurprisingly, the mall parking lot was backed up all the way to the main road. They had to sit in a line of traffic waiting to get in and then hunt aisle after aisle until they found a parking spot. Christmas was only a few days away and Lance had been nagging Keith for over a week to get his shopping complete for this very reason. Keith, in response, had been teasing him for over a week about how he was done shopping for Lance, how he had been for a long time and how certain he was that Lance was going to love it. As much as Lance refused to rise to the challenge, he couldn’t help the curiosity that nagged at him, making him analyze everything Keith said for a clue.

Finally they managed to park and climbed out of the car. The cool air was a welcomed reprieve and Lance sucked in a deep breath as he waited for Keith to come around the car so they could head in. They had gotten a great parking spot as it was, right by the entrance, and Lance willingly ditched his gloves before they were even inside so he was able to thread his fingers through Keith’s, leaning slightly into his shoulder.

Keith was warm to the touch, just like Lance knew he’d be. His hands were soft and just the right size to fit into Lance’s, holding him tightly so they didn’t get separated in the crowd. In contrast, Lance’s hands were always cold. He was constantly pressing them to the small of Keith’s back or the inside of his thigh, making Keith jump and shove him away suddenly. Lance hated his cold hands most of the time, but they made it even sweeter when he got to hold Keith’s hand, to feel that connection between them; warm and comforting and right.

“Do we need to shop for anyone else?” Lance asked as they dodged a group of people.

“Nope,” Keith gave his hand a squeeze. “I sent my parents something already and I’ve had your gift wrapped in my room for nearly a month.”

“You know, you don’t _always_ have to brag.” Lance purposely bumped his shoulder. “I’ve also had your gift for awhile and you don’t hear me bringing it up constantly.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s not my fault you’ve never been good at bragging.”

Lance pulled his hand away suddenly and shoved a laughing Keith away. Keith stumbled a few steps before coming back, the way he always did, and reaching for Lance again. With a dramatic sigh, Lance allowed his cold hand to once again be enveloped in the warmth of Keith’s and they finally entered the mall. The inside was slightly less crowded than the outside, Lance realized with surprise, and they were able to weave expertly through the crowd and to the stores they needed.

As soon as they entered the first store, Lance was immediately drawn to the large array of scarves. He headed straight to them, letting Keith come at his own pace.

“How does this look?” Lance asked as he finished wrapping a blanket scarf around his neck, his own scarf already discarded at his feet. The new scarf was so big that it covered half of his face, leaving just his eyes exposed.

“It looks good. But, it would look better if—” Keith reached forward and tugged the scarf even higher so that it was covering the entirety of Lance’s face. “There, that looks perfect.”

The scarf muffled Lance’s indignant noise but it was still audible to Keith who burst out in laughter. Lance could feel Keith’s eyes on him as he unwound the scarf from around his neck, hanging it back up on the shelf next to him. Keith was smiling in a way that was so warm and fond, Lance couldn’t bring himself to be mad about the joke.

Finally, Keith moved his eyes from Lance to the shelf of scarves next to them. He never wore scarves— literally ever. Lance had _never_ seen him with a scarf on— but that didn’t stop him from picking up a ridiculous pink and yellow striped one. “What about this one for me?”

Lance gasped dramatically, “Is it possible?” He said, clutching a hand over his heart. “You _do_ know that colors other than red and black exist? I was starting to lose hope.”

With a sneer, Keith reached out and gently smacked Lance with the scarf before depositing it back on the shelf. “I hate you a lot.”

“Is that why you spend every day with me?” Lance replied sweetly, cozying up to Keith’s side.

With a sigh, Keith slid an arm around Lance’s waist. “That can change.”

“Is that a threat, Kogane? Because you can pick out this Christmas gift by yourself.”

“Fine,” Keith dragged Lance away from the scarves and further into the store. “I’ll break up with you _after_ our Christmas shopping is done.”

“Such a romantic.” Lance laughed, shaking his head.

Keith paused in front of the kitchen ware, scanning it while absentmindedly answering, “You love me.”

“I do,” Lance said and it was true— he loved Keith more than anything else in the world. More than he ever thought he could love anyone. He loved Keith in a way that he couldn’t express in words and that was precisely why he was going to make this Christmas their most special one yet.

They lapsed into silence while Keith shuffled his way through the kitchen items, looking more perplexed than anything. Lance watched quietly for a little bit, enjoying the way Keith would pick up each utensil and inspect it before setting it back down. Keith was, actually, a pretty decent cook so he should feel at least somewhat in his element. But the look on his face suggested otherwise.

Without realizing it, Lance had zoned out slightly. He only brought his attention back when he heard a clatter and noticed Keith moving suddenly. Lance reached out automatically to steady Keith as he dug his way to the bottom of a bin next to them, gripping his hips and holding him steady until he finally reappeared holding a set of rainbow kitchen utensils.

“He’s going to love it,” Keith said, presenting it to Lance. It was true, it included everything he and Adam were missing in their kitchen plus some.

“He’s going to hate you for it,” Lance remarked, unable to stifle the smile that came when he glanced back at it again. Rainbow kitchen utensils for two newly married men. He could just see their faces now. It was going to be priceless.

“Hate _us_ for it,” Keith amended. “We’re buying it.”

“If I’m wrapping it, I’m only putting your name on it.” Lance said, knowing he had the upper hand. Keith was great at a lot of things, but wrapping gifts was not one of them. The only gifts he wrapped himself were those for Lance and they always looked like they had gone through a paper shredder. Lance found it endearing, of course, and never minded his own gifts looking like that but he always insisted on wrapping their gifts for everyone else.

Keith was already sliding his fingers through Lance’s again, heading towards the front of the store. “As if they won’t know it’s also from you. Shiro has a sense for that sort of thing. Such a dad.”

Lance stopped abruptly, turning to smile broadly at Keith. “You just gave me a _great_ idea for his other gift.”

* * *

Shiro and Adam always decorated their house to the nines. Every window, every tree and bush, every inch of the roofline was covered in lights, illuminating the house so brightly that it could be seen from the very end of the street. The inside of their house was just as intricately decorated: garland hanging from the stairway and in all the doors, ornaments hanging from strings in the windows, figurines everywhere and two Christmas trees. Lance loved it. Keith loved it too, even if he always teased them about going overboard.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Adam said as soon as he opened the door.

Lance was the first to step up and embrace him. “Merry Christmas! Thank you for having us over!”

Keith followed Lance through the door, pausing to give Adam an awkward half hug since his arms were full of gifts. Lance was carrying the bags which made it easier for him to throw his arms around Shiro, immediately gushing about their decorations. Shiro proudly pointed out all the new things they had added as he took some of the gifts from Keith and threw an arm around his shoulder.

Together they moved into the family room, depositing their gifts under the tree alongside the few that were already there. This was one of Keith’s favorite traditions— spending Christmas evening with these three, exchanging gifts and then eating dinner, topping the night off with a movie and some homemade popcorn.

“Hey,” Lance was glancing between Shiro and Adam, an eyebrow raised. “Why are you both wearing hoodies indoors?”

It was a valid question, there was a fire roaring in the fireplace and the heat was on. Lance had already stripped his winter gear and the flush on his cheeks was a clear indicator that he still felt too hot.

Adam and Shiro glanced at each other, both clearly trying to stifle a smile. In lieu of an answer, Shiro bent down and snagged two boxes out from under the tree, handing one to each of his guests. The guys took it skeptically, tearing through the wrapping paper. Like with most things, they were perfectly in sync, both opening their boxes at the exact same moment to reveal the sweater inside. They had matching blue sweaters with reindeer dancing in the middle. Keith opened his mouth to say something, only to pause when he noticed both Shiro and Adam removing their hoodies to reveal that they, too, had the same sweater on.

“Did you…” Keith looked at each person in the room. “Did you get us matching family sweaters?”

“This is amazing.” Lance said, already setting his box down and reaching for the hem of his own red and white striped sweater.

Keith watched as Lance pulled his sweater over his head, revealing a thin strip of skin as his undershirt came untucked. Lance could feel Keith’s gaze on him and it made his heart rate spike.

“Do you like them?” Shiro asked.

“We _love_ them.” Lance answered as he settled the new sweater over his undershirt, tugging the collar until it felt exactly right.

With a sigh and a small smile, Keith discarded his own hoodie, tugging the blue sweater over his head and immediately pushing the sleeves up to his elbows. “Love it.” He confirmed.

Lance loved seeing Keith in blue. Even though he associated red with Keith, blue mixed with his dark hair really made his eyes jump out and they were undoubtedly Lance’s favorite feature. Keith’s eyes were both breathtakingly gorgeous and incredibly expressive and he could stare into them for hours without ever getting sick of it. Plus, after taking the time to learn Keith so well, Lance could tell exactly how he was feeling with just one quick glance at his eyes. It made him feel indescribably precious to have that insight into Keith.

“Eventually we’ll have to take a group photo.” Shiro dropped down onto the couch, draping an arm across the back of it and making room for Adam to settle in next to him, which he did.” But until then, presents?”

The others agreed, Keith perching on an armchair and Lance settling himself onto the armrest, leaning into Keith’s shoulder.

“We’ll start,” Lance replied after a moment, extending a package towards their hosts. He glanced briefly at Keith to note the way he was biting the corner of his lip to keep a smile off his face.

Shiro offered the package to Adam who shook his head kindly, allowing Shiro to open it. Shiro took a moment to tear through the tape and then tore the paper off in one long strip, dropping it unceremoniously to the ground. He pulled at the tape holding the box shut, eventually giving up on his struggle and handing it over to Adam. Adam made quick work of it and flipped the box open, immediately bursting into laughter at the sight inside.

Lance glanced at Keith again to see him outright grinning and it made his heart soar.  “Do you like your _gaytensils_?” He asked as Shiro picked up the rainbow measuring cup.

“Gaytensils?” Keith glanced up at Lance.

“You don’t like that?” Absently, Lance was running his fingers through the hair at the base of Keith’s neck, occasionally grazing across the soft skin there and eliciting a shiver. “I’ve been waiting, like, three days to use that. I thought of it right after we bought them.”

“Terrible.” Keith shook his head fondly. “Take it back.”

Lance glanced up and met Adam’s gaze. “Tough crowd this year.”

“Gaytensils,” Adam was practically wheezing, nearly doubled over into Shiro’s lap, holding the whisk and spatula in one hand. “This is amazing.”

“See? _Some people_ have good taste!” Lance nudged Keith playfully, only to get an eye roll in response.

It was another minute or so before Adam managed to compose himself, setting the box aside with the lid open so he could still glance at it occasionally and laugh.

“Okay, okay.” He took a deep breath, wiping at his eyes, “Next is for you, babe.”

Adam reached forward and grabbed a package out from under the tree, dropping it in Shiro’s lap. Shiro lifted the package, turning it from side to side, listening for movement inside and feeling the weight of it. Unable to guess, he began to tear into the paper, looking perplexed. As soon as the wrapping paper was gone, his eyes lit up. He flipped the box around so the others could see while he leaned in to kiss Adam thank you. In his hands was a box set of Friends, autographed by the cast members. Lance laughed out loud.

“We’re watching this tonight!” Shiro declared as he set it down on the ground at his feet. “There is nothing anybody can say to get out of it.”

“You know, suddenly I’m feeling terribly ill. I think we need to go home right now, immediately.” Keith pressed a hand to his stomach, leaning forward and pretending to be sick.

Shiro threw a pillow from the couch at him.

“Here, Lance, you open our gift. Since Keith clearly doesn’t deserve it.” Shiro handed Lance a small envelope.

Keith vaulted the pillow back across the room at Shiro.

Laughing, Lance tore the envelope open and pulled out two gift certificates. The first was for dinner at their favorite fancy restaurant and the second was for a couples massage. Lance jumped up from his seat and darted across the room to envelop them both in a thank you hug. He loved having a reason to dress fancy and he absolutely _loved_ seeing Keith in a suit. There were no words to describe the way Lance felt every time he saw Keith dressed up. He could never properly express how easily Keith took his breath away and sent his heart soaring high into the sky. Giving Lance a chance to see Keith dressed up again was a gift in and of itself, the rest was just a bonus.

Keith appeared next to Lance, leaning down to make it a four way hug and murmuring a thank you of his own. As they detangled themselves, Lance returned to his spot on the chair and Keith grabbed another gift. He plopped it down in Lance’s lap as he dropped back into the chair and Lance immediately smiled at how it was wrapped. He wasted no time in tearing into it, not bothering to care about the paper at all since it was already mutilated. Inside was a soft white blanket.

“Unfold it,” Keith murmured quietly in his ear, reaching for one corner and helping flatten it out so Lance could see.

The inside of the blanket was covered in photos of them that Keith had gotten printed onto the blanket itself. Lance’s hand immediately flew to cover his mouth as he inspected it, other hand tracing delicately over each picture. He could feel a lump forming in the back of his throat. As he looked at each photo, he was overcome with an incredible feeling of love. Here Keith was, giving him this gift with indisputable evidence of their love. Lance turned to him, gently grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into a fierce kiss. He knew words would never be able to accurately express how much he loved this gift— how much he loved _Keith_ — so he did his best to pour every ounce of emotion into the kiss so Keith would have even the tiniest chance of understanding how touched he was.

A moment into the kiss, Lance could feel Keith’s hand splayed out across his back, pulling him even closer. His other hand settled on Lance’s hip to hold him steady on the arm rest. Faintly Lance could hear Shiro grabbing the next gift and passing it to Adam, so he pulled away finally, planting one more soft kiss on Keith’s lips before thanking him with as much fervor as possible, draping the blanket over both of their laps and smiling tenderly down at it.

Once Lance finally settled his attention back where it should be, he saw Adam with a gift in his lap. Adam tore the wrapping on the package gently, doing his best to peel back the tape and not rip any of the paper. When they had first started dating, it had driven Shiro nuts. Now, however, after countless years together, it was one of the silly things that made Adam the man Shiro loved. And now, no matter how ridiculous he still found it, he wouldn’t change it.

“Wow!” Adam said as he pulled back the wrapping paper to reveal the gift inside. “A polaroid camera! Babe, I love it!” He flipped the box over and scanned the back of it before leaning in to plant a kiss on Shiro.

“I know it’s not exactly the type of camera you wanted—” Shiro began.

Adam cut in quickly and emphatically, “I love it though! It’s perfect!”

“Oh? Perfect?” Shiro said with a wry smile, another, bigger box in his hands, “So you don’t want this one then?”

“Well, I didn’t say _that_.” Adam replied, gently setting down his now open polaroid camera box and reaching for the one in Shiro’s lap.

Lance leaned into Keith’s shoulder, trying his best to keep his heart under control. There were only a few presents left to give and he had yet to give Keith his gift. He hoped beyond hope that Keith would like it. As they watched Adam remove the paper at a painstakingly slow speed, Keith slipped his arm around Lance, pulling him closer and dropping his head gently onto Lance’s. Briefly Lance wondered how he’d ever survived a Christmas that wasn’t set exactly like this: surrounded by the man he loved and his found family. He loved his own family, of course, and they would go visit them in a few days, but for today, this was absolutely and unbelievably perfect.

“Takashi! You didn’t!” Adam threw the last of the paper to the ground, a huge smile breaking out over his face.

It seemed like yesterday, though it had probably been nearly two months ago, that Shiro had called Lance and Keith at the store, desperate for their input on which camera to get Adam. He’d loved photography all his life and always talked about getting into it, but never in much detail so Shiro hadn’t had much to go off of. So Keith and Lance had planted themselves in front of the computer, googling all the different types of cameras in front of Shiro and weighing the pros and cons with him over the phone until they had come to a unanimous decision. Then, Shiro had dropped it off at their house because Adam was notoriously nosey and undoubtedly would have found it and guessed what it was.

“Is it the right one?” The worry was clear in Shiro’s voice as he searched Adam’s expression.

“The _right_ one? Takashi, this is the nicest camera on the market!”

“Does that mean you like it?” Lance laughed at Shiro’s question, turning to bury his head into Keith’s shoulder. Keith shushed him quietly, trying to stifle his own laughter.

Adam set the box down and stood up completely, turning to pull Shiro to his feet as well. “I love it.” Adam said a moment before pulling Shiro down into a sweet kiss. After they separated, Adam wrapped his arm around Shiro and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.”

While they held each other, Keith dug the last of their gifts to Shiro and Adam out from under the tree. The pile was dwindling and there were only three presents left— two of which they were about to give to the others. Lance’s eyes lingered on his gift to Keith and he knew it was coming up next. Finally Shiro and Adam sat down again and Keith handed their gift to Them. Adam busied himself with opening his camera, setting everything up and playing around with some practice shots as Shiro opened his.

Shiro laughed out loud when he opened his gift, a mug that said ‘Universe’s Best Dad’. “You have to stop pretending I’m your dad,” He laughed, practically doubling over. Adam took a picture of it, smiling at the screen on his camera.

“You have to stop acting like our dad and we will,” Keith replied, also laughing.

Adam reached for his box next, letting the camera hang by its strap around his neck. He made quicker work than usual of the wrapping paper but still attempted to tear it as little as possible. Both of them burst out into laughter when Adam pulled out a matching mug inscribed with ‘Married to the Universe’s Best Dad’.

“You two are killing it this year,” Shiro remarked as he set the boxes down.

A moment passed and suddenly Lance stood up, insisting that he needed to go get a drink. Shiro met his gaze and they shared a long look before Lance turned on his heel and headed into the kitchen. He braced his hands on the sink, leaning forward and taking a few deep breaths. It was now or never.

He could hear them in the other room, could hear Shiro explaining that the next gift was for Keith, from Lance. His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest in anticipation as he heard Keith say, “I’ll wait for Lance to come back before I open it.”

“Go ahead,” Lance yelled over his shoulder, closing his eyes and trying not to faint. “I’ll be back in two seconds. You can start opening it now.”

As Lance could hear the tearing of the wrapping paper, he pushed off the counter and headed back into the room. He paused in the doorway, meeting Shiro’s gaze over Keith’s shoulder. Adam was sitting next to Shiro on the couch, camera up, taking endless photos of Keith as he unwrapped the gift. They were both smiling because they knew what was inside, they had practically celebrated when Lance told them what his gift was.

Finally, after what felt like the longest moments of Lance’s life, Keith finished pulling the wrapping paper off to reveal the small black box. He could feel his hands trembling as he stepped forward then, trying to remind himself to breathe, just breathe. In and out. Keith opened the box, revealing the simple, elegant silver ring inside.

Keith whipped around then, barely giving Lance time to sink to his knee. Their eyes met, Keith perched on the edge of one of the arm chairs and Lance on one knee before him. There was a mixture of emotions on Keith’s face— shock, wonder and most of all, love.

Lance took a deep breath and dove in. “Keith, I tried to write this speech a million times already but I could never do it. Because I can’t think of the right words to explain how much I love you. I don’t know how to express to you that _you_ are the best and brightest thing in my life. There is absolutely nothing in my life, good or bad, that I don’t want you there for. There is nothing on this Earth that I don’t want to share with you. Okay, well, that’s not exactly true. You still can’t have any of my oreos.” Keith laughed, reaching out to grab Lance’s hand and squeezing it tightly as he continued. “But besides that, I want you there. For everything. Always. I want _you_ , Keith, forever. So, will you marry me?”

And just like that, there wasn’t a dry eye in the room. Lance could feel the tears pooling in his own eyes as he tried to express his feelings and Keith was blinking away tears too. Behind him, Shiro had a hand pressed to his mouth, his own eyes watery. Lance couldn’t see Adam’s eyes from behind the camera but he could hear him sniffle so it was only fair to assume that he, too, was choked up.

“Yes,” Keith breathed suddenly, standing from his chair and basically tackling Lance. “Yes!”

They tumbled to the ground, laughing, and Keith pressed a kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance secured his arms around Keith as they hit the ground, relishing in the way Keith nuzzled his head into Lance’s shoulder, pressing gentle kisses against the skin of his neck. He could barely contain himself at the thought that he would get to live moments like this, with Keith, for the rest of his life.

After a moment, Keith pulled back, “Man, my gift is nowhere near as good.”

Lance laughed, brushing his fingers gently against Keith’s cheek. “Are you kidding? Your gift shows exactly _why_ I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Plus, you said yes. There is no greater gift.”

“When did you get so soft?” Keith teased, but he made no move to pull away.

Lance rolled his eyes, replying sarcastically. “You’re right, this is totally unusual for me. I’m never soft. It’s like you’re marrying a stranger.”

“No,” Keith smiled so brilliantly it almost took Lance’s breath away. “I’m marrying the love of my life.”

Those words _did_ take Lance’s breath away as he stared up at Keith in wonder. He could hear Adam clicking away on his camera, could hear Shiro murmuring about how happy he was and how perfect they were together, but none of it fully reached him. All he could really hear was Keith’s response, repeating over and over in his head. His words settled into Lance’s chest, carving themselves into his heart so that he could never, not ever, forget this moment.

“I love you,” Lance breathed.

Keith had never looked more in love in his whole life, Lance thought. “I love you, too. Forever.”

At that moment, Shiro and Adam rushed over to them, hauling them off the ground and congratulating them. Hugs were being shared between everyone and Adam was snapping away on his camera. Finally, he insisted on a family photo, setting the camera up on a table across the room. They lined up, Lance on the end, then Keith, Shiro, and Adam finishing off the line. A light flashed on the camera, counting down. Everyone smiled and Keith held up his left hand, showing the ring.

In the photo, Adam and Shiro were smiling at the camera while Keith, with his hand up, was smiling softly at Lance who was grinning back at him. It was the perfect photo and Adam promised to send them a copy before the night was over.

The rest of the night was a blur or food and Friends— both real and the show— and the only thing Lance really remembered was catching Keith glancing down at his ring frequently, smiling as if he couldn’t believe his luck. And, as Lance fell asleep pressed against Keith and warm under the blanket Keith had gotten him— the perfect representation of their love— he couldn’t help but think that this was the first Christmas of forever and he couldn’t wait for everything their future had in store.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this very, very soft fic. And I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! As always, feel free to find me on tumblr and let me know what you think!!!


End file.
